


Will Last Forever

by MelodyofBrokenWings



Category: Gamers! (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gamers! Anime, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofBrokenWings/pseuds/MelodyofBrokenWings
Summary: Amano Keita asks a big question, how will Tendo Karen react?- - - - - - - -This is also on FF under the same pen name. It was a requested story.





	Will Last Forever

Amano Keita was unsure of his choice. It was White Day and his hands clenched a small velvet ring box, feeling the nervous sweat make it sticky in his palms. He had been sitting on his couch for an hour deciding if today was the day. He, after many sleepless nights of consulting his brother and even his online gaming friends, had decided to take his girlfriend of five years and make her his wife.

Tendo Karen was his world. She had changed him from his anti-social, anxiety driven self to a functioning human being and he could not help but feel indebted to her. She was his life. His light at the end of a dark tunnel. His choice amongst other characters in an bishoujo game. Tendo is the girl who he focused his time on. The one who listened to her when she laughed, cried; was there when she was in her highest and lowest times. In return, she was there for him.

Amano met his girlfriend in the...most anime way possible. Six years ago, he met Tendo Karen in a game store. Yes, no other ideal way to meet the soon-to-be love of his life. They coincidentally went to the same high school and she even asked him to join the school's Game club. For starters, a beautiful kind hearted girl like herself also likes video games like him? If that didn't scream fate, then everything else afterwards confirmed his eternal love for her. She is loyal, sweet, outstanding, romantic, and the perfect woman for him. He, an average boy, wondered constantly how he could have such an angel by his side.

He sighed and finally set the box down. He needed to calm down. Amano stood up and walked over to his gaming console and picked up the controller and the uneasiness easily disappeared. It was strange that games could help him this much. Other then Tendo, this was his safe haven.

Amano fumbled the controller in each hand as he wiped the sweat onto his sweatpants so he could grip the device better. In about three hours he was going to meet his girlfriend for a date. He had invited her out after her classes ended today and he had it all planned out. Go to a movie, take her shopping, go out to eat, and a stroll through the park later at night where he will then get down on one knee and-and.

He blushed red at the thought and shook his head. No, don't get nervous again! He slapped his cheek and looked to the screen where his game booted up and pressed the continue button. Mental preparation was needed for this. He could say this is the end of his side quests and the main quest will start after tonight, hoping the answer is yes.

For now, he will indulge himself in his game and let the time go by.

* * *

Tendo Karen was in the happiest mood today. She had even left class as soon as she was dismissed and even did a light jog down the long college corridors to the stairs. Today was a lover's holiday and in response to the chocolate and game she bought for her sweet boyfriend on Valentine's, he is responding with an even sweeter date! She gushed at the notion and held her cheeks as she quickly walked down the steps.

Amano Keita was not the popular kid in school, unlike her being an idol apparently. She never saw herself as one. But meeting him at the game store peaked her interest with him. Even though they had disagreeable genres of games, she could tell he was very passionate about them. Though he was not verbal, she could tell he loved them and that's what got her interested at first. Also, when he defended her and the club from Uehara, a misunderstood guy who somehow made more problems than intended, she had developed her crush on him. Since then, it has bloomed into their relationship now. Although they did have a rocky start, even breaking up because, of course, another misunderstanding, they got back on track and they are now five years strong. She is pursuing a career in programming while Keita decided to go straight into the working world and said he will worry about school when she was out in a few months so he could save up for a house. Their house.

He was so caring and unbelievable. It made her sigh dreamily while she walked outside, feeling the cold air against her cheeks and she could only giggle. Pulling her scarf up she couldn't contain her excitement and bolted across the campus to hurry home. She had to get ready for a date, after all.

* * *

Amano stood in front of a two story house and nervously fixed the collar of his coat. It was four and he was picking Tendo up. Holding the bouquet of red roses in his hand he stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell. He knew her parents weren't home since they went on holiday to visit parents so he got more nervous at the fact that  _she_ will be the one answering the door.

After a long minute of contemplating, his thoughts broke when the door opened and his breath caught in his throat. There she was dressed in a midnight blue dress that reached above her knees and a long white coat that fluttered against her ankles. Her green eyes shined with the light layer of makeup on her face and her long blonde hair was pulled in a tight bun with only a few strands framing her pink cheeks.

"Amano-kun" She smiled and his heart felt like bursting.

"K-Karen" he rubbed his messy brown locks as a nervous habit. "Y-you look gorgeous." he looked away and held the flowers to her. "Here, for you." He wanted to smack himself. Of course they were her's! Stop being a bumbling idiot!

"Thank you." she took them and held them to her nose to smell them and he stared at her. How is he so lucky to have a girlfriend like her?

Amano shook his head and he held his hand out. "Our date awaits." He smiled small and Tendo blushed darker. Taking his hand she stepped out after placing her flowers down on the entrance table. The two hand in hand as they left.

It was late at night and they had seen a movie based off of a novel Tendo likes, they ate at a nice four star restaurant (Italian is her favorite), shopped at a few clothes stores and had fun as if they were 17 again. Even stopping by an arcade for old time sakes and played a few rounds against each other. They had gotten stares from teens but they were in their own world. It was only them. Laughing and reminiscing. Being in love and nothing else.

Now it was the final part of the plan. Amano had forgotten about it completely, He was having too much fun to realize that it was time for his proposal and he started to mentally flip out. Tendo held onto his arm and was talking about her classes and how she was so close to finishing her degree while they walked through the park. Other couples were ambling around holding each other and chatting away that it semi distracted Amano from the negative thoughts he was having about this proposal failing and a boost of confidence ran through him. This is it. He is going to do it.

"Karen," He caught her attention and she looked at him. In those heels she was the same height as him. He was used to being looked down at when they were younger but thanks to a sudden growth spurt he managed to only be a few centimeters taller, "I have to ask you a question." he sighed and the look on her face was surprise.

Oh no, is he...breaking up with her! Why is he asking a QUESTION! Did she do something? Clear panic showed on her face and Keita could only sweatdrop.

He could see another misunderstanding forming in her head and he groaned. Suddenly he stopped and stepped in front of her. Out of nowhere he squished her cheeks with his palms and she squeaked in protest. "I am not breaking up with you." He said bluntly and her eyes widened. "I have a question. It's nothing bad." He smiled in reassurance. Taking his hands back he reached in his pocket and his gloved hand pulled out the box. "We've been together for a long time now and I was...thinking about taking it to the next level." He smiled more as he held the box towards her and opened it slowly. "Maybe you will like to be my player number 2?" Amano said quick before taking it back and he stared into her emerald orbs, the red darkening in his face. This is the best way he could do it. He tries to be romantic but fails at times. Tonight was not a night for him to mess up!

Tendo stood frozen in her spot and gasped at the ring presented to her. She covered her mouth and tried to calm down. Yet, the overwhelming amount of emotion bubbling in her made a few tears spill onto her cheek. They were going to be together forever.

"Yes, yes yes yes." She attacked him with a hug and Amano barely had time to register what happened until he met the ground with a thud. In the middle of the pathway they both laid holding each other. Violet eyes watched as Tendo sat up and cheekily took the box from him, the ring removed and slipped onto her finger. All he could do was watch. Her bright smile making him smile back and they laughed again as they both helped each other off the ground.

"I love you, Tendo Karen." Amano held her hands and kissed her ring, making Tendo give him the sweetest, most mesmerizing smile.

"I love you too, Amano Keita." She touched his cheek and they closed the gap between them, sharing a loving kiss under the park light. When they kissed, snow had started to flurry around them in an almost wistful dance. Under the veil of snow they shared a long bonding kiss. One of many more to come in the future.

Together.


End file.
